1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus for performing a process, such as a plasma process, on a target object, such as a semiconductor wafer, and a lid opening/closing mechanism used for the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, in the process of manufacturing semiconductor devices, various processes, such as etching, ashing, and film formation, are performed on a target object or semiconductor wafer. Processing apparatuses used for these processes include a process container that can be set to have a vacuum atmosphere, in which a predetermined process is performed on a semiconductor wafer.
Processing apparatuses of this kind include an openable/closable lid disposed on a process container for a maintenance operation to be performed on the interior of the process container. As an opening/closing mechanism for the lid, there is known a type in which a lid is swung about one shaft of a hinge mechanism (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-101345).
Incidentally, along with an increase in the size of semiconductor wafers, processing apparatuses have become larger. Accordingly, there is a process container formed of a plurality of parts, which are separable in the vertical direction. In general, the parts are assembled by use of bolts for fixing, but the bolts may generate dust due to friction of the screw portions. The dust falls inside the process container and exerts an ill effect on semiconductor devices. In light of this, there is a structure in which the parts of a process container are not fixed by use of bolts, and only seal members, such as O-rings, are interposed between the parts. According to this structure, the interior of the process container is vacuum-exhausted after a lid is closed, whereby the interior of the process container is sealed.
In this case, the lid is arranged to be horizontal when the seal members are compressed due to vacuum exhaust. However, along with an increase in the size of the process container, this structure has come to cause the following problem when the lid is being closed before the seal members are compressed. Specifically, when the lid is closed by swinging it about a hinge, a gap is formed between the seal member and lid, and makes it difficult to perform vacuum exhaust as it is.